


Orli krzyk

by kim_onka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Gondolin, Idril i Maeglin też się pojawiają, śmierć Fingolfina
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_onka/pseuds/kim_onka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Orły, orły nadlatują! – rozbrzmiewa wołanie nad Ukrytym Królestwem Gondolinu, Skałą Muzyki Wody. // Thorondor zanosi do Gondolinu ciało Fingolfina, poległego w pojedynku z Morgothem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orli krzyk

– Orły, orły nadlatują! – rozbrzmiewa wołanie nad Ukrytym Królestwem Gondolinu, Skałą Muzyki Wody – Orły! – rozlega się głos jasny i czysty, jak jasne i czyste jest światło Anaru na białych skałach i zielonych dolinach – Orły! – ale głos załamuje się, echo wołania zamiera, i po chwili tylko uderzenia potężnych skrzydeł rozdzierają dźwięczną ciszę nad miastem.

Naprzeciw potężnemu Thorondorowi wychodzi Turgon, syn Fingolfina, w białej szacie i srebrnym diademie na głowie, idzie, biegnie, szata łopocze na wietrze, za nim zrywają się do biegu córka i siostrzeniec, z krzykiem, którego król nie słyszy; nie słyszy niczego poza ciężkimi uderzeniami skrzydeł, nie widzi niczego poza bezwładnym, skrwawionym ciałem, które orzeł składa na zielonej trawie, miękko, z szacunkiem, niemalże tkliwością –

_Ojcze._

Orzeł krzyczy raz, wysoko i przenikliwie, a w jego krzyku słychać przejmujący żal.

_Ojcze._

Ciało Fingolfina, syna Finwëgo, Najwyższego Króla Noldorów, którego jasna gwiazda przepadła w mroku, zmiażdżona przez Morgotha, Czarnego Nieprzyjaciela Świata.

Ciało ojca i dziadka, znanego i umiłowanego, nieznanego i otaczanego podziwem, złożone u stóp łkającego syna, _Ojcze, ojcze, ojcze,_ szlochającej wnuczki i poruszonego wnuka, w ciszy zapadłej po żałobnym lamencie Króla Orłów, który ocalił ciało, lecz nie mógł ocalić życia tego, który w odruchu palącej rozpaczy rzucił był wyzwanie samozwańczemu Panu Losów Ardy i u żelaznych bram Angbandu siedem ran mu zadawszy, napotkał wreszcie swój własny los.

Nad ciałem tym, na szczycie górującym nad doliną Gondolinu ręce Turgona, syna Najwyższego Króla i brata Najwyższego Króla, usypują kamienny kurhan, do którego żadne zło nie ma się zbliżyć, aż dopełni się los Ukrytego Królestwa.


End file.
